


糖分摄入过量

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000





	糖分摄入过量

喻文波的完美电竞作息的确让他第二天睁开眼出房门看到的第一个人就是刚坐了一路车回了基地就开直播的王柳羿。刚成年的小柴犬顶了一头睡得乱糟糟的头发出了房门找水喝，直播中的小辅助闻声抬头看了一眼直接笑出声了，他的AD脸上的睡痕都没褪，腮帮面颊都红扑扑的，也不知道睡得好还是睡得不好，宽松的睡裤很好地遮掩了裤裆中间隆起的位置，只是两个人实在太过熟悉对方的身体了，王柳羿笑着瞪了一眼就专注于电脑屏幕。喻文波不敢去打扰直播中的王柳羿，生怕现在没睡醒的自己会在摄像头范围内做出什么能被带节奏的互动就只是在声音也传不到的位置和对方说了几句话。  
晚饭是二人约会，虽然一路上遇到了不少粉丝不过没有特别偏激的，礼貌地合影完终于舒了一口气。  
“不愧是黄冈移动景点喻文波噢。”  
“鹰潭合影点彼此彼此。”  
顾及着第二天的体检，今天的作息无比正常，两个人在晚饭点吃了晚饭逛了会儿商场就一路走回基地消消食。  
“怎么和你在一起的时间都过得这么快啊，这会儿天都黑了。”  
“哎哟喻文波，你起床都下午了，一天比别人少十二个小时当然过得快了。”  
“那我不是想一天另外的十二个小时和我蓝哥在床上过嘛？”  
“别贫嘴，我看见我的睡衣了，别藏啦！递过来我要洗澡了。”  
“一起呗蓝哥。”  
喻文波握着对方手腕往怀里一拉两个人齐齐倒进晒了一下午蓬松的被子上。AD灵巧的手指勾着镜腿小心地帮心上人摘下眼镜，两个人只是一个晚上没见喻文波就觉得想得慌，没事儿干的时候心里就空落落的，直到睡醒了看到人乖乖坐在电脑前才觉得这个假期又有意义了。  
“好啦，别闹啦，让我去洗澡，坐了两天动车可累死我了。”  
“那你洗澡的时候会不会睡过去？要不要我帮你？”  
“哎哟杰克哥你把手从我衣服里拿出去就是帮帮我了。”  
王柳羿刚灌完一瓶AD钙奶，嘴里又酸又甜，喻文波只觉得爽歪歪才是首选，但是和他从他蓝哥嘴里尝到的那点甜味儿比起来，爽歪歪还差点意思。  
“那，那你屁股里……”  
“什么都没有！我去洗澡了！”  
拼死护住那点布料拎了换洗的衣裤闪现进了卫生间。还好宋义进去了韩国，这房间今天就归他们俩了。新买的大床就这么留在了楼下王柳羿房里，喻文波还睡着之前的单人床，虽然也不算很窄，但是容纳两个成年男性多少有点吃力，好在其中一个瘦得只剩那么点儿了，两个人通常也是叠着睡，能省出大半床位来。  
等喻文波洗完出来的时候王柳羿早就睡得分不清东南西北了，坐长途动车的确需要精力，这两天醒着的时间王柳羿几乎就没休息过，洗澡的时候被热水一蒸，出来后头挨着枕头就舒舒服服睡了过去，连喻文波从身上翻过去都没醒过来。  
睡得这样香，真是任谁都不舍得打搅的。  
但是喻文波之前着实被撩得上火，现在对象都洗干净了躺在被窝里，自己就是不忍心真刀真枪地做上一回，那摸两下总是可以的吧。喻文波疯狂地给自己找理由，蓝哥睡着的样子太乖了，嘴巴微微张着，喻文波只是伸着胳膊王柳羿睡梦中也会乖乖地靠过来，这么不设防，那么，那么自己不欺负他，和自己的老婆亲热，怎么能说是欺负呢？  
棉质的内裤被指尖勾着拉到了脚踝处，空空荡荡地挂在那儿，小辅助的双腿被微微分开，即使被窝里什么都看不清，喻文波就算闭着眼都知道王柳羿那儿是什么样子。他整个人虚压在对方身上，一只手摸到他后腰的位置，小辅助的腰线好看得紧，男生肩宽，往下又是细腰又是窄臀的，线条性感又勾人。再摸就是绵软的屁股了，喻文波的一只手垫在王柳羿的屁股下，中指摸了摸紧紧闭合的穴口，那处干燥又紧致，明明回家之前两人都做到快天亮了，这会儿又是好像紧得从没被人肏过似的。  
“唔……杰克？”  
“没事，宝你接着睡。”  
“你不要脱我裤子啦……”  
“湿掉了，你穿着不舒服的。”  
“？？？没有湿呀？？”  
“那很快就要湿了。”  
虽然直播间的喻文波声音响的像一个扩音器，但是在床上哄着王柳羿的时候那声音又低又温柔，反正用这声音，哄王柳羿做什么他都乐意。  
身体上的疲惫让小辅助没有任何拒绝的力气，微张着的唇瓣被人含着亲吻，稍后那处就轻轻柔柔地顶了进来。接吻让人放松又享受，被人衔着舌尖的王柳羿身体都软了下来，他身前的性器还未苏醒正低着头，但是后面那处隐隐有了软化的迹象。  
亲吻缠绵又酥麻，王柳羿也不知道自己是醒着还是睡着，他的alpha一脸可怜兮兮的样子求他，他听不清对方低语了什么，只是学不会拒绝，觉得对方想做什么都好就乖乖地点了点头。  
湿润的舌尖一路亲到了小腹的位置，喻文波几乎整个人都趴在床尾了，被窝里有些憋闷，但是他又不舍得掀开点被子让风透进来吹着他的宝贝，只好就着这样去啃对方敏感的腿根。舌尖探进蜜穴内亲了几下就嘬出了点水声，体液带着点淡淡的味道，又骚又甜，但在喻文波心里就只觉得甜了，吮了几下含了小半口才又钻出了被窝把人又搂进怀里。  
穴儿已经软了下来，或者说和标记自己的alpha躺在一个被窝里，除了身前那处，王柳羿身上哪里都是软的。食指沾着点黏液插进了高热湿润的后穴，喻文波觉得自己的动作从来没这么轻过，慢得甚至能听到黏糊的液体被戳开的声音，小辅助在他的臂弯里睡得香，一条没啥肉的腿搭在他的大腿上，把身后的整个位置打开，只是喻文波的动作也小，专心摸着那处敏感的位置，王柳羿白嫩的睡脸渐渐漫上了点绯色。  
动了情的omega隐隐地散发着甜美的味道，搭在自己身上的大腿微微紧绷着，随即一股热液浇了过来，这下可真是湿了一大片。就是手指也好舒服呀。王柳羿微张的唇瓣像是索吻的样子，喻文波顶开对方并不严密的防守去咬他柔软的小舌。潮吹带来的酥麻爽利终于让睡眠中的omega找到了一丝丝理智。哎哟他的alpha好烦，好喜欢在自己睡着的时候作弄自己，偏偏又是真的上瘾，被人抱着温柔地用手指肏到了一回，这种感觉是真的很难拒绝。  
“都流出来了……”  
小辅助像是有点委屈，毕竟湿哒哒地睡觉并不是个好主意，夹着对方的手指转了身往前蹭了一点，想离那个好似永远对这方面精力旺盛的恋人远一些。  
被窝方寸之地又能躲到哪去？后颈的腺体暴露在喻文波眼下的瞬间就被人精准地咬了一口，不轻不重，是喻文波咬了无数次后拿捏出的力度，还沉浸在高潮余韵中的王柳羿哪里承受得起这个，绷着脚尖又吹了一回。这下是真的任何抵抗的力气都没有了。  
“不想流出来的话老公帮你堵一下？”  
用什么堵不言而喻，已经完全勃起的阴茎顶在王柳羿会阴的位置来回蹭着，蛋大的龟头顶出包皮，那里最敏感了，只是轻轻地肏着穴口的褶皱喻文波的喘息就重了起来。  
“小气鬼……不要弄痛了……”  
“哪敢弄痛我的蓝哥？我自己不心疼？”  
这进入的节奏缠绵又难耐，终于整根没入了两个人都出了一层薄汗，偏又浑身都舒爽，觉得自己两个人本该就如此契合的。  
这是喻文波做的最温柔的一次了。硬挺的性器整个抽出再插入，淅沥的水声缠绵又色情，两个人的呻吟高高低低掺在一起是真的要命。  
“下次，下次不许用别的什么，弄那里了。”  
耳朵被对方的牙齿轻咬着，王柳羿被哄得都要睡着了，听到喻文波又开始要说些什么才费劲地睁开眼睛。  
“啊？”  
“那里这么嫩，要是弄坏了怎么办？”  
羽毛小巧总归有棱角，虽然看着沾着自己的精液的物件被自己的omega乖乖含了一整天，说不心动是不可能的。  
“你分化，第一次发情都是我陪着你的，我，我不想有除了我的手指也好，鸡巴也好，除了我身上的其他什么部位之外……”  
“去碰你这里。”  
“我戴过的项链也不行。”  
“这是我的。”  
“只有我能碰。”  
“好不好，蓝哥?”  
一句话被含着自己耳尖的喻文波讲得磕磕绊绊的。  
什么呀，这个坏东西。  
王柳羿羞得满脸通红，摸着环在自己腰上的手和对方十指紧扣，侧过头让对方的亲吻落到自己的侧脸上，然后点了点头。  
干吗用这种示弱的语气讲这种色色的事情，哎哟喻文波这崽种学坏真的太容易了。  
被人肏着捧上云端的人怎么会拒绝呢，一个会在自己腿根纹对方ID的人怎么会拒绝对方这样充满占有欲的要求。  
成为对方的所有物。  
猎手还是猎物，谁又能讲得清楚呢。  
身体被捣得更软更润。成年没多久的alpha在床上仅剩的羞耻心来回鞭笞着自己，这样直白的表达是否有些超过了，明明知道的，自己不管说什么王柳羿都会答应的。被拥着的人都是甘之如饴全盘接受，他的小AD大概不会明白这种被恋人完全占有的快乐吧。  
再过分一点也没有关系的。

假期没事儿做就直播的王柳羿盘着腿坐在椅子上，打完最后一把理晚饭点还有点时间，只不过今天的晚饭不是在基地吃，匆匆下播的时候喻文波就抱着胳膊倚在门边看着自家omega。  
“理好了？”  
“就等你了，走了蓝哥。”  
“我楼下还有个包，你先下去。”  
“还有？昨天不都整一个箱子里了？”  
“就，就还有，哎呀杰克你先下去啦。”  
喻文波挑眉的样子又性感又凶，走了两步近身把人堵在那张宽大的办公桌前，一手搭着小辅助的腰把人搂过来，“是我不能看的东西？”  
说实在，就是准备给喻文波看的东西，但是实在难以启齿。  
“别问啦喻文波，阿宁他们催了，快走快走。”  
最后王柳羿背着那个红色的背包蹦蹦跳跳上了车，抱着自己的包和山洞中盘踞在金子上的龙似的把包抱得紧紧的。  
【把包抱这么紧干嘛？坐过来点】  
【不，过去你又弄来弄去，我好困想睡觉】  
【我不抱着你睡得着？】  
【不仅睡得着，还睡得很香】  
【你最好是哦】

没去提醒人家现在这个点睡了估计晚上是睡不着了，不过睡不着也没事，要是精神好那就更好了，假期的夜晚不需要睡眠。  
他们不是第一次来大连团建了，韩国的几个哥哥都回去办签证了，说是团建其实就是他们几个人，和一般春游没啥区别。王柳羿不能喝酒，喻文波不能吃海鲜，其实高振宁海鲜吃多了脸上皮肤也受不了，痘痘容易发得更厉害，然后几个人坐一桌，最惨还是喻文波，好吃的一口都吃不到，最后炒面加辣椒吃得满脸通红和过敏似的。  
他们住的度假村酒店就在码头边上，俱乐部订的游艇也停靠在那边，下午几个人溜出去玩的时候让船上的师傅教了下操作，或许男生在上手操作这方面就是天赋异禀些，按钮和方向盘的操作教了几下就能上手。  
游艇不大，但是该有的都有了，下面一层甚至有几个小房间可以休息。下午几个人轮番上手在宽阔的海面上开了几把，但是晚上拥挤的码头看上去操作难度高了不少。  
“我们就玩一会儿，不会去很远的。”  
苏小洛有些头疼地捏了捏鼻梁，这群崽子说的一会儿到底是多久他心里有数得很，反正不把船开翻了都可以，应该，他们应该做不出这么高难度的操作吧。  
得到应允的两个人跑得飞快，码头一条街都是摊子热闹得很，透过来的光把海面都照亮了，再往海中央去一点的区域被灯塔分割成明暗两块交错的区域。两个成年没多久的少年年纪不大胆子不小，拿了钥匙就敢上船。  
这个点，应该是禁止出海的吧。马达发动的声响被岸边的热闹的声响所掩盖。游艇上的驾驶员见多了夜晚偷摸出海的游客，招呼着人去了甲板就进了船舱，游艇划开一条白浪往海中央靠近，开得快了把坐在船头的王柳羿溅了一身水，好在换洗的衣服装在包里都已经放到游艇的休息室里了，王柳羿进了自己房间换了身衣服，偷偷摸摸地把门打开一条缝，发现驾驶室里也没人了才放心地溜了出去。  
喻文波坐在甲板的驾驶位上，手里握着方向盘漫无目的地打着圈也不知道是想往哪开，发动机早就停了，游艇被浪打得轻微晃着，上楼的脚步声音很轻，王柳羿几乎是踮着脚走到了喻文波背后，还没来得及捉弄对方一下就被人反手抓住了腕子。  
“换好了？别着凉了。”  
喻文波面上认真地调着方向盘，专注得好像一个天桥底下贴膜的，王柳羿难道还不清楚自家AD心里的小九九？空着的另一种手轻轻捂上对方好看的眼睛，起身从后排跨了过来坐到了喻文波身边。  
灯塔的光线下一瞬快速掠过，喻文波甚至来不起仔细看看自己的小omega，光线就又暗了下来。  
只是这两秒足够动态视力极佳的AD捕捉到他甜美又可口的猎物了。  
喻文波接触网吧的时间很早，不用身份证的黑网吧环境有些乌烟瘴气，十二三岁已经是性启蒙的年纪了，除了学校里被宽大校服遮住的玲珑曲线外，那个年纪喻文波见得最多就是网吧里那包裹在渔网袜里的丰腴大腿，和几乎要爆出衬衫，连内衣都要包不住的饱满的胸脯。雪白的肉体和某些充满艳色的部位充斥着手机内存和几乎每位少年的梦境，灯塔下一轮的光源又一闪而过，王柳羿穿着喻文波的一件黑色卫衣，又宽又大刚好兜住他浑圆有肉的屁股，几乎要与周围的夜色融为一体了，那条三个月前和之前那些羞耻的衣物一同买过来就被王柳羿给压箱底的渔网袜此刻正套在他修长笔直的双腿上。  
坐在同排位置上的王柳羿侧坐身子，双腿搭在喻文波的大腿上，AD从善如流地从对方紧绷的脚尖往上摸一路摸到了被卫衣遮挡住的大腿根就被人按住了手背。  
王柳羿没戴眼镜，看什么都是模模糊糊的，他有些不好意思地别开头，甲板上的照明设备刚刚被他关掉了，除了那偶尔扫过的灯塔探照灯就只剩前面的仪表盘还剩点光了  
喻文波另一种手抵着对方的后心让人别再往后退了，一边压上去两个人几乎是鼻尖顶着鼻尖，饶是交往了这么久被恋人这么盯着看王柳羿还是有些扛不住，也不知道是浪拍到游艇上的声音大一些还是他的心跳声大一些。  
迟到的亲昵终于落在了小辅助丰满的唇瓣上，两个人亲得又急又乱，最后王柳羿被口水呛了下咳了半天，喻文波把人抱到腿上换了个姿势搂着，一边轻轻拍着对方的后背给他顺着气，碰了两下就摸出些不同滋味来，用手指隔着衣服去勾那根细细的肩带弹了一下，松紧的肩带打在不见光的地方发出好响的一声，一定打红了。  
王柳羿不敢去看喻文波，偏偏那个人不轻不重地扣着自己的下巴，望着自己的眼神都是亮晶晶的，小辅助有些羞赧，双腿交叠着蹭蹭了，这才注意到自己坐着的那个位置早就硬了。  
喻文波的亲吻沿着对方修长的脖颈一路舔到了锁骨的位置，搂在对方腰上的手臂收得很紧，仿佛是在用全身的力气克制着自己不要一下子做出太过粗鲁的动作，惊动这只偶尔胆大妄为其实脸皮薄得要命的小蝴蝶。  
“是上次那件我没见过的胸罩吗？”  
王柳羿话都有些说不出了，只能用自己滚烫的侧脸讨好地去蹭蹭自己的alpha。  
“白色的？”  
“前面是不是有蕾丝？”  
这人是真的坏，一边调侃一边还忍不住笑出声来，气得王柳羿去捂他的嘴，结果手心被人厚着脸皮舔了几下，弄得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“让我摸一下？”  
不要用商量的语气讲这种事啊！  
抱着王柳羿腰的手往上提了提，小辅助拼命拉扯着下摆的动作引起了喻文波的注意，有什么好遮的？有什么是他还没看过的吗？  
“下面穿了什么不敢给我看？”  
“不，不是的……”  
“蓝哥要是再让我发现你往那塞其他东西的话，看我怎么收拾你。”说着伸进卫衣下摆的手掐了一把对方的屁股，只是一摸上去两个人都和卡带了似的停住了。  
干燥的手掌和王柳羿赤裸的屁股仅仅隔着没什么遮挡作用的渔网袜，喻文波几乎是不受控制地捏了几下，手指绞着那除了让情欲更甚之外没啥其他作用的黑色带子去揉对方身上最丰满的地方。小AD忍得辛苦，不想表现的太急色，但是明显加重的呼吸骗不了人的，两个人下一秒又吻到了一处，这下像是油星溅进了火花，喻文波直接抱着人放倒在座位上，套头的卫衣被一把脱掉垫在了身下，怕对方冻着又扯过后座的毛绒毯子把两个人都罩在里面。  
灯塔的强光透过厚重的毯子让喻文波看清了一秒钟恋人害羞的样子，是真的可爱，面颊脖子都透着害羞的粉色，缀满蕾丝和珠子的白色内衣遮挡着单薄的胸膛，再往下……  
喻文波摸过手机点开了手电筒，一边还做乖巧的样子去问他不禁撩拨的小omega，“蓝哥，给我看看你下面好不好？”  
王柳羿下意识伸手去挡那个刺眼的光源，修长纤细的手指拢在那手机后面的闪光灯上，光线朦朦胧胧从指缝中露出了一些，这下照得更加暧昧了。黑色的网格把白皙的肉体分隔成一块块的，他的小恋人光裸着下身，阴茎的颜色很嫩，笔直地竖在小腹间被不算紧的网袜压着。细窄的胯看上去更瘦了，他的omega生得稚嫩，但也是个货真价实的男生，纤细的骨骼本就充满施虐的美感，这下整个下半身都光溜溜地包裹在充满情色以为的网袜下，喻文波隔着袜子一摸就觉得气血上涌。  
下身柔软蜷曲的毛发被细心地处理过了，没了遮挡的前身看上去嫩生生的，就是欠欺负，喻文波的手指撕开一小片区域从侧边摸了进来，勃起的性器已经淌了不少清液，柱身都是湿哒哒的，指尖撸下包皮包着茎身上下套弄着，一边去亲对方轻咬着的唇瓣。  
“蓝哥，怎么想起来穿这个？”  
“好看的。”  
“好嫩啊。”  
“穿得这么骚，蓝哥是坏孩子么？”  
像是十三四岁叛逆期的乖乖仔，想向全世界宣告着自己的成熟和性感，偏偏学坏也学不到家，即使穿着低俗还要装作风骚也掩盖不了本身清纯的样子。  
他啊，只会压抑着泛滥的羞耻心穿着自己完全意识不到有多浪的装扮去引诱本就对他充满欲望的另一半。  
“宝，你哭起来也好可爱，这里也在掉眼泪，是想要我怎么做？”曲着手指勾了勾那涨到极限的欲望，王柳羿羞得浑身上下都泛着好看的粉色。拜托了，不要再说了。后穴根本夹不住泛滥的淫液，股缝甚至垫在身下的衣服都被王柳羿弄得湿哒哒的，现在为止，喻文波甚至连裤子都还没有脱，王柳羿已经被自己制造的羞耻感逼得快要高潮了。  
“眼睛都红了？蓝哥想要我怎么做？”  
王柳羿伸手去解喻文波运动裤的松紧，AD顺势把裤子踢了下来，alpha的性器总是狰狞一些，探照的光线又扫了一遍，小辅助只来得及看见那阴茎贴上来往上顶了顶又陷入了昏暗的夜色中，随即圆润腥气的龟头压在王柳羿的唇瓣上，暗示性地顶了顶。  
“蓝哥，帮我弄一下好不好？想肏你的嘴，让我插一下好不好？”  
小辅助的舌尖掠过挂着前列腺液的马眼，那处味道算不上有多好，但是真的令人着迷，王柳羿小心翼翼地收着牙齿，生怕牙套会把人那里给勾着，只好用细窄的喉咙去讨好他的alpha，一下子吃的太深还咳了两下，软嫩的舌头舔着敏感的龟头，爽得喻文波险些把持不住。葱白的指尖抓着喻文波的腿根，他抽插的速度又快又急，活像没开过荤似的顶得王柳羿一阵干呕，喉咙难受地收紧挤压着，喻文波忍了好一会儿憋着没出精才揉了揉小辅助鼓起的面颊退了出去。  
屁股已经汁水泛滥了，喻文波勾着对方光滑的腿抬到肩上拉成一个大开的姿势，不知是omega天性还是王柳羿天生的身体软，在床上被随意压成任何姿势都能受得住，盖在身上的毯子沿着上位喻文波的脊背挂在后腰的位置把两人相连的部位挡得严严实实的。小AD一脚踩着地一脚支在王柳羿垂着的两腿之间，掐着对方湿润的屁股猛得一下就干了进来，接着就公狗似的摆着腰一下一下肏进王柳羿柔软敏感的肠道。  
身下的皮质坐垫有点硬，王柳羿觉得自己后背都快被蹭破了，只是海风温柔，他攀着年下恋人的肩膀，被他一次一次拽进欢愉的漩涡内起起伏伏。游艇停在一片毫无遮蔽的区域上，船身被波浪颠簸摇晃着，王柳羿抱着这片海域唯一的浮木不肯撒手，即使波浪汹涌地吞噬他的肉体和灵魂，他也乐此不疲地向对方给予更多的快乐。  
海面是暗的，但是喻文波的眼睛和他身后的月亮与漫天星辰同样熠熠生辉，在下一次灯塔带来光明的瞬间小辅助拥抱着他的太阳哭着射了出来。  
向来体热的AD抹了一把汗，撑在小辅助身上喘着粗气，抓着毯子的边缘轻轻柔柔地给沉溺于潮吹余韵的恋人擦掉眼泪。  
“怎么哭成这样？不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢的，太舒服了，有点扛不住……”  
王柳羿有些不好意思，去蹭了蹭喻文波汗湿滚烫的脖颈，他的alpha年纪比他小身量没他高，但是对他好得要命，箍在他腰上的胳膊紧实有力，他被抱到了对方的胯上叉开腿坐着，被捣出白浆的穴儿吞吃着释放后半硬的性器。情欲刚被海风吹散一点，他的小辅助就给容易上头的他撩拨出点新的东西。  
王柳羿的腿根僵直着打颤，喻文波沿着大腿内侧给他轻轻揉着，总归是太过分的姿势，肏得太久了受方容易抽筋。  
“这样好一点没有？”  
“嗯，再，再弄一下好不好？”  
“又湿了？”  
喻文波埋首于小辅助被扯的露出一半奶尖的胸口，蕾丝的布料被口水濡湿了大半。内衣的尺码有些小了，在王柳羿的身上勒出了几条红痕，喻文波手忙脚乱地环着人去解王柳羿后背上的扣子，只是视线受阻加操作难度过高，弄了半天也没解开，胸前挺立的小红果倒是被挤压得硬了起来。  
这下是真的什么都顾不上了，喻文波隔着那起不了任何遮挡作用的半片蕾丝啃咬着红艳的奶尖，下面也被激得完全硬了起来，一下一下往上顶着，喻文波的唇瓣把那点尖儿包进嘴里不住吮吸着，一边吊着眼去瞄王柳羿被舔得几欲崩溃的神情。小辅助反手摸到自己肩胛骨凹陷下去的那个地方解开了纠缠到一处的暗扣，紧紧包裹着的布料松垮了下来挂在王柳羿伶仃的胳膊上，像是包着奶油小方的最后一片包装纸。  
单薄的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，这是今晚喻文波最后一次借着那远处缥缈的灯塔的光亮去看他可怜又可爱的恋人。完全一副被做得太狠的样子，少年淫糜又沉醉的样子太过撩人，穴儿都被玩肿了，还紧咬着自己的性器，吞吐着往里吃。  
“啊！喻文波！干嘛啊！”  
就着插入的姿势，喻文波托着王柳羿的屁股猛得站了起来，游艇被浪打得晃了一下，吓得王柳羿紧紧地抱着喻文波的肩膀，不自觉地把插进来的性器吃得更深。  
“去房间里，上面风大，你到了又吹风明天要头疼了。”  
“别就这样下去啊，船上还有人啊！”  
“没事，他不会出来的。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“你去换衣服的时候我和他打过招呼了今天要和老婆在上面玩，他还给我递了一盒套。”  
“哎哟，你烦人不烦人？”  
这种事怎么好和别人讲啊。  
王柳羿把脸埋进喻文波的肩膀扮鸵鸟，被人抱着一颠一颠地下了甲板，等到进房间被人顶上门板的时候他是真的站不住了，直直地往下掉，全靠喻文波撑着。  
网袜被扯烂了大半，挂在白嫩的下身什么都挡不住。王柳羿撅着屁股站在床尾被人掐着腰一下下往前顶着，粗糙的被面磨得下腹又酸又痒。  
“杰克哥，我站不住了，真的不行了……”  
喻文波射了三次，白浊夹杂着甬道内王柳羿自己的水淅淅沥沥淌得两个人的下身都湿乎乎的，当他后背终于贴上床铺已经是后半夜了，甲板上的皮质坐垫又硬又涩，两个人在上面搞了小半天这会儿身上都要散架了。半分力气都没有了的小辅助被搀着进了卫生间完成了简单的清理。  
“好像，没弄干净，里面还是黏黏的……”  
终于躺进被窝的王柳羿抱着枕头滚到另一边背对着终于消停下来的喻文波，最后完全报废的“情趣装饰”被胡乱地塞进了包包里，小辅助暗暗发誓，下次再也不搞这些花里胡哨了，腰疼，哪儿都疼。  
穿上没两分钟的内裤又被身后的人轻轻扒掉。  
“干嘛啦，别弄我了，好累……”  
“你不是说没弄干净么，我看看。”  
后穴已经被干的松软，喻文波轻易就伸进了一根指头，只是沿着肠壁轻轻转了一圈，小辅助已经喊哑了的嗓子又发出一声急促的呻吟，身后的喻文波咽咽口水去吻王柳羿后颈被咬得红肿的腺体轻声安慰道：“好像是有点肿了，是没弄干净吗？这么多水……”  
终于反应过来的喻文波抱着人去亲对方的耳垂，“是不是还想要？要老公插着睡？”  
倍感羞耻地摇摇头，都做了一晚上颠鸾倒凤的荒唐事了，怎么好意思再说自己还想要？王柳羿缩着肩膀躲进被窝里装死，身后温暖的躯体又贴了上来，大概每对相爱的情侣中间，alpha总会莫名其妙地把满足自己的omega当做一项责任或者义务吧。  
“就轻轻的，不弄你。”  
阴茎在对方沾满春水的臀缝里磨蹭了几下，完全勃起后就抵着那柔软的小洞缓慢插了进来。  
“没事的，小宝，睡觉了。”  
两具赤裸的身体紧紧贴着，喻文波搭在王柳羿身上的胳膊被小辅助拉到胸口抱着。  
“喻文波……”  
“不舒服么？”  
“没有……”  
“困了就睡，有事就叫我，好不好？”  
“嗯。”

第二天去甲板上找喻文波落下的牛仔外套，王柳羿站在驾驶位上瞄了几眼几乎要撅过去了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！喻文波怎么办！！你说怎么办！！！”  
王柳羿蹲在甲板上急得头都要被自己挠秃了，坐垫靠背上全是昨天两个人兴风作浪留下的证据，这要是被高振宁看到了少说被笑半个月。  
哦，高振宁晕船不玩这个项目？那没事了。


End file.
